To Achieve Her Fear
by behindthesehazeleyes1990
Summary: I want her terrified. I want her to know without a doubt I am coming for her. I want her to know this is the only way...


Hot searing pain was all I felt as the magic from the stake pushed through my chest. It was the first time in months that I'd thought of any sort of pain. And the pain that I saw clearly etched on her face. It must have been truly difficult for her to have done this one act. As soon as my body hit the water the pain started to subside. The stake had been knocked loose.

" Master, what would you like for us to do tonight?"

I looked at whoever this low life Galina had recruited was, he seemed like he had been slimy and money hungry even before he was awakened. The paper work spread out on my desk showed there were a few of our clients late on their payments. But I had one thing to deal with before I could focus solely on this. It seemed they would get a short reprieve.

" You all may take the night off. But do not embarrass me."

I growled at him. He cast his eyes to the floor and said a yes Master before retreating, like the coward he was.

Silence.

That was what I was met with now. I opened the drawer closest to me and pulled out the carefully wrapped stake. The only weapon that could destroy what I had taken here. But the only one who could use this and take my life was securely on a plane headed for the mountains of Montana.

I wanted her to know I would be coming for her. I needed her to know. I had given her every opportunity to join me. To reign by my side. She chose poorly, and now I would have to kill her. Not right away of course, she would be protected by the school and its wards. I would not make the same stupid mistake my former mentor and boss had made. Attacking a guarded school drew too much unwanted attention.

No I would wait until she graduated and was out on her own. Because of her hunt for me, and the school she'd missed, their Queen would most likely give her a lowly position far away from Vasilisa Dragamir. It will be far too easy to get to her. I think I'll drag it out so she won't see me coming. She'll spend her time looking through the shadows, searching for me. Waiting for me to attack. Waiting for me to take her life.

I could however just leave her alone. She thinks that I am dead. That the earth has been ridden of my evil. If I stayed right here in Russia she would never know any different. I remembered the pain written on her face, I had made it worse by saying what I'd said.

' That's what I was supposed to say'

I blame the magic, it had made me momentarily weak. She made me weak. I thought by coming here she would forget me. And than she was also here. She hunted me like I was an animal. She made many an enemy. I couldn't let another take her life, that would be up to me. It has to be me that does it.

I heard the footsteps that alerted me that someone was coming. So I opened the drawer and pushed the stake back inside. It was of no business to anyone what I was planning. Even I wasn't sure yet. It needed to be carefully planned though. She was too smart for an unplanned attack.

knock, knock

" Enter"

The door opened to one of the many imbeciles I now possessed. It seems he either brought me a new client or my dinner. In front of me stood a very shaky Moroi along with his Guardian. This guardian looked like a child still. I can't say why, but I was instantly angered that this particular Moroi thought so little of the dhampir to bring him here.

" What can I help you with Mr?"

" I am Lord Marcus Badica."

He said proudly, no longer shaky. I hated their titles. I used to respect them, think it was a great honor to protect a Royal line. Now they meant nothing to me. I could care less who this haughty bastard was. But if he offered me enough I would let him walk out of here.

" What do you want Mr. Badica?"

I would not give him the satisfaction of his royal title.

" I require your services. I had previously talked with Galina, but upon my arrival was told you were in charge now."

My patience was growing thin with his small talk, it seemed he now realized this. He would be smart not to anger me.

" There are some members of my family that I need taken care of. I want a place on the council, and these family members need to go so I may do so."

" What do I receive for these services?"

" Nothing! You may dwindle down this line and get the blood you crave. I believe that is payment enough."

This Marcus Badica had some nerve coming here, demanding something with no payments. Looks like this meeting just became dinner. I nodded toward the idiot who'd brought him in. I think his name was Guestov. He let out a feral growl and tore into the Moroi's throat. There we'd dwindled his line. The Guardian had backed himself into a wall.

Once Guestov was finished he dropped the lifeless body to the floor and turned to the Guardian, fangs bared. I tsked and he stopped to see why.

" You dhampir what is your name?"

He stared back at me wide eyed, unable to speak.

" Your name. Now!"

" Micheals, Guardian Micheals ."

" And where did you reside with this piece of filth?"

" Washington State. He was not excepted by his family, so stayed far from them."

Hmm...in the states. Close to where I needed to be right now.

" Was it a nice home?"

" Yes very large. Am I going to die?"

I laughed at his bold question.

" Not tonight. I need you to take me and some of my men to this nice, very large home."

He looked terrified but I didn't care. I would find this place no matter what. I might even awaken him, make him part of my 'skilled' team. Guestov looked angry but knew better than to question me. The entire estate knew what I had done to Nathan and Galina.

" Take him to a suite."

Within seconds they were on their way out of my office. I was done with business tonight. I called for the body of that low life to be destroyed. And now I could get on with my thoughts and now plans. Better to do that where I wouldn't be bothered.

I had taken over the suite Roza had been in. I could still smell her scent everywhere in the room. The mess she'd made had been cleaned up though. I sat on the bed thinking about that night, although it had only been forty eight hours, it felt much longer.

* * *

Once I'd drug myself out of the river and had that damn stake wrapped safely in my shirt, I made my way back to the estate. The magic from the stake had left an irritating mark upon my hand. It was fading, but not fast enough.

I walked through the door to the manor and into chaos. One strigoi was asking 'what they were supposed to do now?' Wasn't it obvious? This was all mine now, and they would follow me.

" Enough!"

I shouted and everyone stopped to look at me. Marlon was the closest and he knelt down at my feet like a good follower. I didn't trust him though.

" This is my kingdom now. You may choose to stay and follow me, or leave and pay the price."

The rest followed Marlon and fell down to their knees. I felt like a true king. I looked around and saw Inna in the corner standing and glaring at me. I'm not sure why she'd been in love with Nathan, he treated her just like a whore. Which she was, anywhere and anytime you could have caught the two of them. I also saw her with another.

And he was never going to awaken her. In fact her life was coming to an end. He had planned on killing her the next time they'd fucked. He said she was getting old.

" Inna come with me. The rest of you get back to work."

She kept glaring as I strode over to her. But she followed none the less. I brought her up to the suite I'd had Roza in. I made her clean every inch of it. My Roza had been vigilant in hiding her mess. Once Inna was done she turned and looked directly at me. Brave but very stupid.

" Why did you kill him?"

Because he wouldn't follow me. I didn't need anyone who will defy me."

She thought about this, but still looked angry.

" He was going to awaken me, now I'll have to find someone else to do it."

Ah not love, she just needs to use someone. I thought for a minute smiling to myself. I could get back at her for hurting Roza. She and Nathan had hurt her when they'd come here, both knowing it would anger me. Galina had been almost as unhappy as I had been. She didn't enjoy people going behind her back.

" I will awaken you."

She smiled and came towards me.

" I'll make a wonderful asset to you, and I can make you happy."

Like I said whore. I didn't want that from her. I wanted nothing from her. I had a hard time keeping the disgusted look off of my face. Instead I put a smile on my face.

" Maybe when you are less breakable, hmm..."

She nodded and tilted her head showing me her neck. I looked her straight in the eyes, my face going as cold as ice. I saw her fear. I enjoyed it.

" This will hurt more than anything you have ever experienced."

And with that I sunk my fangs into her as she screamed in agony. When I was finished I called for someone to clean her up and went to shower.

* * *

That had been satisfying. I looked around the room, Roza's scent was disappearing. It was time to go. I assembled twelve Strigoi and told Boris he was to make sure things ran smoothly until my return. I had Guardian Micheals hauled down and we made our way to Galina's, well mine now, private jet.

The windows were tinted so no light came through which worked because our flight would be made during the day. Once there we would have to wait until night to get off and finish our journey to my newly acquired home.

* * *

The house was large, and the staff had been very good. I had made Micheals an offer to join me, but he'd refused so I let Guestov have him. He'd waited patiently and I thought it fair.

The house was big enough that all the men I brought could have their own room to retire to during daylight hours. The windows were tinted but would still need the drapes closed to achieve the cover we needed.

I now sat in the office with the stake in an envelope and a blank sheet of paper. I had so much that I wanted to say to her. I wanted her terrified. I wanted her to know I was without a doubt coming for her. I wanted her to know this was the only way, since she'd refused me.

But I settled for this...

 ** _You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over that lesson again the next time I see you- which will be soon._**

 ** _Love, D_**

Satisfied I dropped it in the envelope and compelled one of the staff we'd kept to have it over knighted to St. Vlads.

And now I just have to wait for her to graduate.

" Oh Roza, you should have joined me..."

* * *

So I was stuck on my other story and the first paragraph just popped into my head. I put my pencil to paper and wrote it before I forgot it. I hope you have enjoyed this little one shot because it was actually hard to write this evil side of Dimitri. I give anyone who can write an entire story on him like this props. You guys are awesome. I'll get back to my other story now...


End file.
